Revenge Can Be Sweet
by Little Dreaming Child
Summary: As Aibana Suki grows her plans of revenge still main intact. Working for the Leaf Ninja and Oruchimaru secretly she grows and grows stronger but will her love for a certain Uchiha get in her way? Is she going to suceed or fail?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND AIBANA SUKI IS NOT REALLY AN OC BUT YA SHE'S NOT A REAL CHARACTER IN NARUTO**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing I have to remember my mother is….._her song_….. _Itsu kara ka suteki na koto wa Hitsuzenyou shite dokoka wo ushinatta _…..that song. How I loved it as much as my mother. But then that night she was MURDERED by Konoha Leaf Ninjas. I will get my revenge!!

Ten long years have passed since that night. I AM a chunin ninja for the leaf but my real motives have yet to be discovered by them. My name is Aibana Suki (I just made that up) and I despise it. Love the true meaning of my name. Love is just a useless emotion that gets you no where in this world. I've forgotten it. My heart frozen solid the moment she died. The pain that love brings I can't couldn't take it and that's why I discarded it. After all who needs love in the business I'm in. Now to finish my job.

"N-no no no no no no!!!! Please I beg of you. Don't kill me I'll do anything." the man pleaded with his life.

"Really anything?!" the smirk across my face was getting larger and larger by the moment.

To my amusement he said, "Yes!" so quickly without hesitation.

"Let me tell you the story of my blade, Kujaku. Kujaku shines the brightest when bathed in fresh blood. The blade just seems to enjoy the smell, taste, and feeling of blood. All I can do is give it what it wants or it'll rust. Now I can't let that happen to my mother's memento, now CAN I? So tell me, what can I do if I don't give it it's daily bath. WHAT CAN YOU DO FOR ME!!"

The expression on his face was priceless. "I-I'll do anything. Please let me live. I-I swear my loyalty to you. You can kill me if I lie. Just let me live." he begged and begged endlessly.

To be honest it was getting on my nerves out of irritation I said. "Fine, but don't regret this decision. Binding Jutsu. You!! Put a drop of your blood here. Quick!!" I hate this jutsu. It's DISGUSTING!!! I recited the jutsu, "A single drop of blood binds thee to me. From the body this came from bind thee to thy sword, Kujaku!" The katana started to float in the air turning blood red as the man started screaming. I glanced towards him, blood was dripping out of every opening possible. His body was drying up from the lack of blood but it won't kill him at least not for now.

While screaming in agony he asked, "Why, you said I would live?!"

"You **ARE** living aren't you? This way Kujaku gets its daily bath and you don't get killed." I scoffed at him. "Here are your orders, NEVER EVER show up before me until it's midnight. ALWAYS stay hidden. I can't let the Leaf ninja know about you. I'm going now and you should know what it feels like to disobey." I was smirking as I walk away. I needed to get back soon since it was probably around 4 in the morning. And just my luck Kabuto appeared in from of me.

He asking in his oh-so-annoying-voice, "Did you finish the job?"

Man did his voice annoy me all I say is "Yes!" and he goes all "You wouldn't want to let Oruchimaru-Sama down." Tsk all I call the old fart is Oruchimaru or Snaky. After all the guy's my uncle but no one knows that and I want to keep it that way.

"Kabuto…." I said all of a sudden making him jump. "Take care of him. I have to go back before they notice I'm gone."

Suddenly out of nowhere he smirks calling out my name, "Ai-Chan!! Your uncle told me to watch you. I wonder what I should do with you tonight?!" he leaned closer to me holding my chin up. I knew what he was going to do to me it's not like he's never done it before. Oruchimaru knows but doesn't care.

As Kabuto started to kiss me his hand started to touch my ass and go up my skirt. But I punched him to my satisfaction and left. On the way home I kept muttering something like "Stupid Kabuto." or "Pervy old man." I finally arrived back to my house which is apparently next to Uchiha Sasuke's house. I need at least a couple hours of sleep or I'll be cranky in the morning.

"G'Night Kujaku." Yes I talked to my katana it's my best friend after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki: Damn so tired

Me: Please review :D

Suki: Yes Yes especially since I'm about to go to sleep

Nelson (dude from Simpsons it's a show): Ha ha

Me: I'm ignoring that. Hope you enjoyed!! =D


End file.
